talesofdressingfandomcom-20200214-history
Seasidewish
Basic Information Name: Shiloh Fennes Username: seasaltwish RP: n/a Timeline: After Main Quest Age: 15 Height: 5"7 Weight: 120lbs Occupation: Merines Weapon of Choice: Double Quills [ not twice the power though :| ] Birthday: August 30th (Virgo) Eye Color: Baby Blue Personality Shiloh is a very optimistic person. Rather than mope and be upset all the time, he tries to find a way out that no one's thought of yet. To keep moving forward. In doing this, though, to some he might appear cocky, though that is entirely not the case. Shiloh, secretly, is a very intimidated person, worn down by the stress of unrequited love and his need to make others happy. The title he was given at a young age, Merines, gave him grief as well as pride. He knew that he would have to kill Sena, the person who he cherished above everyone else, for the pure reason of the Ferines' hatred for Orerines. And while he also knew that by submerging the world in water would appease the people he was born to save, it would hurt countless more. Being the Merines, being bowed to, and being held on a higher pedestal makes Shiloh uneasy and guarded. He thinks of others before himself all of the time. Because of this, he's dealt with many mental and physical injuries, as well as many fun memories that he will take with him wherever he may go. History Shiloh's past is very much like Shirley's- he was born to play the role of the Merines, an agent of the Ferines god Nerifes, to submerge the world in water and create a paradise for his people. During his time growing up in his village, he and his older brother Estell met Sena, an orphan from a faraway land. Estell and Sena hit it off right away, and Shiloh was left to be the third wheel, a little envious of the relationship that Estell and Sena held. Despite his jealousy, Shiloh loves them both too much to hate them, or give them grief about their decisions. At the tender age of 13, Shiloh began the Rite of Accession- a ritual that would give him the power of the Merines, and from there, he would ascend the tower and sacrifice his life to drown the planet. However, when he first began, and he heard the words of Nerifes, he was brought to the awareness that his first love, Sena, would be killed if he were to continue the rite, and in a hasty decision, rejected Nerifes. By doing so, Shiloh lost the blessing of Nerifes, his teriques, and his power. The only thing left of him was his soul and a shell to suffer in- the most fragile of any- and Sena and Estell. Neither of the two could understand what happened- why Shiloh had rejected Nerifes in the first place, because the matter quickly became a taboo to talk of around him. Shiloh's body, now incredibly frail and sickly, began to loose his hope. He had rejected Nerifes, the god of the Ferines, the beacon of their worship. Their disappointment in him weighed on his mind almost constantly. After he was healed by what was later to been revealed as the Everlight, Shiloh could not go near the ocean, or any large body of salt water, without running a ridiculously high fever. This was Nerifes' way of rejecting him further. Slowly, Shiloh felt like he was loosing everything, left in his damp, dark world, gossiped about and hurt by words. But still, his older brother and Sena had stayed by his side the entire time. To him, they were his only real friends, and just when he was beginning to feel better walking around outside, having healed up as well as he would get to, Orerines soldiers invaded their small, Ferines village and killed everyone. Estell, who made Senel swear to take care of Shiloh, was also left behind and believed to be dead for the three years that Shiloh and Sena would live together. After Estell's 'death' and the destruction of the village, Sena became increasingly protective of Shiloh, keeping him well hidden and protected from people who otherwise might try and hurt him. Shiloh's mood gradually increased, and soon he was laughing and smiling again, which had been a rare sight after he rejected Nerifes. His slight teasing and optimism kept spirits up where they stayed. After three years passed together, the army of Crusand invaded the little dock where they had been living, and Sena and Shiloh were forced to go out to see, where they ran into the Legacy- a gigantic ship that was controlled by one person- which happened to be Estell in his comatose state. After Sena, Shiloh, and company had found Estell, it was too late, and even with the assistance of the small stone that had saved Shiloh's life, a small fragment of the Everlight, Estell finally passed away. Two weeks afterwards, Shiloh, feigning the recovery of loosing his older brother for the second time, decided to become the Merines, following Estell's last few words: "You have the power to make people happy." Sena, unaware that Shiloh actually intended on going through the dangerous rite again, came to visit Shiloh the night before the rite. It had been a while since they'd last seen each other, and it was also during this small span of ten minutes that Shiloh tried to explain his feelings for Sena. Before he could even finish, he was shot down, with the explanation that Sena was still in love with Estell, even of the latter was gone. To say that Shiloh took it well is a lie, despite his 'cheerful' attitude about it. As soon as he returned to his room, he lost control of his optimistic attitude and caved completely, ready to become the Merines and assist the Ferines in their hatred for the Orerines. After the rite had begun, Shiloh hadn't heard a thing, though he was trying with all of his might. The Army of Gadora invaded the rite, accidentally killing Shiloh's best friend, Fedele. The anger at the senseless killing caused the Merines within him to awaken, which was when Sena and co. came in. Shiloh stripped them of their blessing of Nerifes, otherwise known as their eren, and while they escaped with their lives, Shiloh, under the influence and guidance of the Raging Nerifes, began to make plans for ascending the tower and taking his place on the throne. After Sena and co. arrived, having received their eren back from the Calm Nerifes, Sena was able to save Shiloh before he sacrificed himself, and the entire world was saved from being submerged in water. Shiloh received his teriques back, along with his powers and his happiness. Friends/Family glowingfists Sena Coolidge Telmes - Shiloh's older sister. with their roles somewhat reversed, Sena is still very protective of Shiloh, but Shiloh is also much more protective of Sena. He gets upset if something happens to her because she's one of very few people who Shiloh would trust with his life. He still has feelings for her, which he's very eagerly trying to get rid of. Shiloh has no idea that Sena and Estell are engaged. pouvoirdongles Serena Coolidge - Shiloh's older sister from another dimension. Unlike Sena, Serena is not as much in Shiloh's business, which he appreciates wholeheartedly. It's hard for Shiloh to tell whether he has feelings for her or not like he has for Sena, but it's slowly leaning in a certain direction. He loves hanging out with Serena, and is contemplating inviting her to come and live with him since she doesn't have anywhere to stay yet. Alliance-marine Senel Coolidge - Shiloh's older brother. Senel was the first person who Shiloh met upon entering the dressing room, and with his similar features to Shirley's, he can twist Senel in just about any uncomfortable direction he would want to. This would be in an emergancy, though. he would never take advantage of Senel's weakness for little sister. He and Senel had a bout with ringthedead a few days after Shiloh arrived in the dressing room, and Shiloh had to carry Senel and his tons of weight all the way back to Senel and Stella's home, then explain everything to his wife, Stella, his older sister in a sense. It was also during this time that he met his niece, Sophie. Shiloh finds it incredibly entertaining to poke fun at Senel, but would give up everything to see that the other is safe. Dancingfists TF!Senel Coolidge - A Senel that Shiloh met once when he was lost in thought on a bench. Not much more is known. ferinesfirebird Estell Telmes - Shiloh's older brother. Their relationship is very playful, and despite Estell being the older one, they both take care of eachother in equal turns now that Shiloh's older, and Shiloh looks up to Estell as a role model and one of his closest companions. Shiloh trusts Estell more than anyone else he knows, and would do anything to see to the other's happiness. Estell is engaged to Sena, though, which strikes slight conflict. goldenfirefly Stella Telmes Coolidge - The wife of alliance-marine, Stella is usually cool, calm, and collected. Shiloh's only met her once, and not under the most favorable of conditions, but very much respects her and her loving nature towards everyone she meets. Stella is technically Shiloh's older sister, but he can't think of her that way when she holds Sophie. He sees her more as a mother figure of sorts. filial-guardian Walter Delques - Walter and Shiloh had an awkward meeting when Walter couldn't speak. Walter figured out this was a male version of the Merines, Shirley, and very understandably has a slight mental freak out. Feeling the situation to be more awkward than he could stand, Shiloh let him go, but to this day, whenever anyone mentions Walter, he is reminded of those very awkward moments that the two shared, and gets a little uncomfortable. ringthedead Nebilim!Luke (Cecil) - Shiloh and Cecil got off to a very rough start, engaging in a battle that Shiloh couldn't back out of. They met again, and through Shiloh's charismatic speaking, managed to settle a truce with the other. They're friends, though Shiloh knows the danger that Cecil poses. He gets nervous whenever anyone speaks about Cecil because he doesn't want anyone to hurt the other anymore than he already is. After they met, Shiloh helped Cecil pick out a name for himself. Cecil and Shiloh have a very teasing friendship, especially when Shiloh is in a worse state (sick, distressed), but if ever there is a problem, they would likely come to the aide of the other. mousebaitty Mouse!Norma - One of Shiloh's closer friends, Normouse is a cheeky little mouse with the same amount of spunk as the male!Norma of Shiloh's world. They've shared a few adventures together and Shiloh confides his secrets in her. Despite her not being human, he has found a bountiful friendship in her, and enjoys her company. They're BFFs. honorablement Chloe Valens - The female version of Cori, someone Shiloh isn't quite used to yet. Despite Chloe and Cori's morals, attitudes, and goals being the same, he believes they're much more different than people give them credit for, and wants to learn more about each of them. Shiloh enjoys embarrassing her, but most of the time it isn't on purpose. He would do anything for her to see that she is as happy as she can be. arrantly Modern!Senel Coolidge - A version of Sena that is still/has been extremely protective of his sick little sister. Shiloh doesn't know what happened to Shirley, but for whatever the reason, he tries to calm Senel down. Shiloh's optimism and smiles remind Senel of someone, but since Senel couldn't figure it out on his own, Shiloh has decided to not tell him. Unless he figures it out from someone..or by himself. Shiloh is also the first person who presented 'magic' to Senel, in the form of his teriques- then in the form of Indignation, a lightning based spell that pretty blatantly massacred a tree. whispercrystal Shirley Fennes - the first version of Shirley that surrendered her name to Shiloh. After a brief gaping cession, Shiloh "easily" accepted the fact that this was his female counterpart, though he'd have never seen himself as such a cute person in general. He thinks of her as family, even though they've only met once. Shirley didn't figure out who Shiloh is until Sena told her. veneered AU!Stella "Telmes" Fennes - a sweet version of his brother, Estell, Shiloh can easily confide in Stella most of his secrets and problems without worry. he thinks she is a charismatic, beautiful woman, but hates the feeling that she cannot depend on him enough to confide her secrets. Shiloh knows very little about her, other than she isn't from the time that he's from, and she, like Estell and the other Stella, take on the world and leave little room for worry. zeldelques Wynter Delques - the female!Walter from Shiloh's world and Shiloh's Guardian. Beyond the fact that Shiloh hates to be held on a higher pedistal than others, Wynter's devotion and unyielding loyalty always set him on the edge. The topic of Wynter's death for the cause he never fulfilled still weighs in his mind, and her arrival in the Dressing Room leaves him uneasy. Shiloh thinks that Wynter is a beautiful, thoughtful, and extremely polite woman, but her constant hatred of Orerines and overly protective nature force Shiloh into being the peace maker. He respects her opinions, but just once he'd like to hear her use his name, rather than the burdensome title bestowed upon him at birth. oursilversword Anna Irving - otherwise known as "Mom." Anna's over giving nature and purehearted honesty always make him smile. Shiloh had never seen his own mother as more than the mother of the merines, because it was mostly Estell and Sena who had taken care of him. Her kind attitude and cheerful position make him question his own problems and concerns in the whole scheme of things. Even though she gets flustered when he calls her Mom, he continues to call her that in the hopes that she will someday have a real son of her own to tend and care for, and to feel the way Shiloh always does when she's around. Upcoming plots? This is the place where I put all my ideas for future plots regarding Shiloh. 'A' Ideas. This doesn't mean that they're going to happen. But it probably will. :"> (updated 8/19/08) - Merines - It's what he is. I think I may need some assistance on this idea, because in order for him to become the Merines again (and it wouldn't be for that long anyway), he would need the assistance of a Nelly (Raging Nerifes)'s voice. If I really feel that I have to do this, then I'll see what I can cause with Martelim. - BEARS - ..no, not really. More of an intensive training session by which I mean he's going to sneak out of eyesight to go fine tune his spells and crystal eren. If a female!Walter is picked up during this time, that will also be his second excuse. For escaping. :"> Unless something god forsaken and terrible happens next week (which is when I plan on doing this) to impact my mood to the depths of bringing in a bear, Shiloh will not fight any bears. I sware. xD SO COOKIE AND URBZ. B| RELAX. xD And you too, Senny. :| But he will be fighting quite a bit, so bumps and bruises will be mandatory when he returns. N-not from sister thrashing. Or brother thrashing. lulz. Titles ShyShy - your official nickname, given to you by a mouse who can effortlessly climb up your clothing. The Optomistic One - for one who has broken and put himself back together. Little Older Brother - a title that shows how much more mature you are in the face of a whole new world. Failed Merines - for you who could not sacrifice yourself.. Pimp - a title that befits someone who unconsciously flirts more than he should. ChefChef - for someone who can not only cook, but eat bread for days on end. Third Wheel - for the one who was the runt of the litter. Bear Hunter - you fearlessly badmouth danger! It's not all talk! Peace Maker - you are the one who prevents battles from starting. Your smile can stop a war.